Before the Leaf Village
by NarutoAvatarDBZ
Summary: What if the Redwall world and the Naruto world meshed? What happened before The Leaf Village? Naruto characters only, sorry Shippudden watchers!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A faintly conscious Sasuke was dragged in to the grand castle of Lord Itachi. (For the purposes of this story, Sasuke and Itachi are not related!!) Sakon and Ukon ,his two draggers, forced him to stand, lining him up with the cold gaze of Lord Itachi Redeyes. Behind him on two regal ebony throne chairs sat Haku and Orochimaru.

Ukon made his report "Lord, this scoundrel was caught suspiciously close to the castle bearing these:"

Sakon threw all of Sasuke's supplies on the ground revealing he carried a sword, food and miscellaneous ninja tools.

It looked as if Itachi was about to speak when a sharp knock was heard, and appeared a long (to his waist)-haired Kabuto bearing what seemed to be excellent tidings.

"Lord, the immortality jutsu is close to perfection." said an excited Kabuto! "The explosion now only covers around ten feet."

'That's perfection?' thought Sasuke.

"But it still kills the shinobi who performs it?" questioned Itachi.

"Yes, bu-

"THEN LEAVE AND DON'T TALK ANYMORE ON THE MATTER UNTIL IT IS PERFECT!!"

He then turned, as if he had just noticed Sasuke. He beckoned his offspring toward him and asked: "You will rule one day when I am gone. What will his sentence be?"

"To death with the fool" bluntly replied Orochimaru.

"No, let him live" protested Haku. "He didn't know the law, but now that he does, he won't be any trouble."

Orochimaru snarled cruelly as Itachi proclaimed: "Very well, get him out of my sight he is free to go.

Sakon dragged the ninja half of a mile from the castle and dropped his supplies by him.

Sasuke angrily grabbed his sword and turned to slay him but when he turned to swing out, it was as if Sakon was never there!

Kabuto waited behind the corner of the hall containing the door to the throne room.

A kimimaro, the elite soldiers of Lord Redeyes, was briskly walking to serve Itachi his medicine. He turned the corner and jumped back when he suddenly saw Kabuto.

"FEATHER ILLUSION JUTSU!!" cried Kabuto!

The kimimaro fell unconscious and Kabuto killed him swiftly with a blow to the heart! He quickly applied a freezing patch he had developed to stop the bleeding. "Dead Soul Jutsu!" he whispered. He pulled a pack containing heavy sleeping powder.

'One bag of this should induce a fatal coma' thought the young healer, as he poured the powder in. It was designed for reasons such as the one it was being used in, as it didn't change the color of the medicine he poured it into and was tasteless. Kabuto slipped a few pills into the living corpse's mouth and sent it back to his task.

The kimimaro walked in to the impatient lord's chamber.

"You're late, try to serve your master on time if you expect me to live longer!" berated the old lord.

The kimimaro walked halfway to the throne room and then stopped and collapsed, this time forever.

"I'll get Kabuto!" screamed a frantic Orochimaru, leaving a surprised Haku to watch the figure lying down on the floor, strangely with the medicine in place.

In less than the space of a minute, Orochimaru returned with Kabuto, who quickly examined the cause of death.

"He has been poisoned, looks like by taking the wrong medicine from the stores! This one did never pay attention to what he ate." replied a quivery Kabuto, as he began to remove the corpse.

"I suppose I should help you with that" sighed Orochimaru, soon receiving a nod from Itachi.

"You'll give dad the medicine, right Haku?" questioned Orochimaru.

Haku shrugged and said "I guess I will"

Orochimaru and Kabuto left Haku to bloody his hands from their murder. Haku administered the medicine by hand, making sure his dad drank it all. The regicidal pair laughed all the way to the medicine stores, knowing their king to be dead before the week passed and that Haku would receive full blame.

Chapter 2

Sasuke was in an awful rage upon discovering the unfairness that Sakon had dealt him with. He had had food to last him the rest of the week, but upon checking his provisions, he found he only had enough for a day! He made a resolve to right this injustice, and stormed angrily toward the castle.

It was only a few minutes later he realized he didn't know where the castle was! He had been blindfolded when Sakon was with him, and as a result had no clue where to head. He sat to think, and only then realized he was being watched. Carefully, he opened his bag so his watchers would know he had food. He then pretended to rest, and was rewarded by the sound of men, three in all moving toward him. He grabbed his sword and attempted to run his captor through, but was astonished to see it turn into a pile of leaves.

He turned to see a pile of leaves where he heard the other people……and then felt an explosion from behind and saw them in front.

"Paper bombs in the leaves….."

He felt the cool morning air on his back and realized his shirt had been blown straight through by the bomb. Then, the three men rematerialized in triangle formation.

"Fire Style: Fire Pillar Jutsu" yelled Sasuke

"Wind Style: Smoke Clone Jutsu" yelled what seemed the trio's leader

As the smoke cleared Sasuke was surrounded by about 27 clones of the trio.

"Fire Style: Fire Whip Jutsu"

"Water Style: Water Wh-" The speaker was then silenced by Sasuke's whip.

He swung again and hit the other man and his clones straight through their ranks.

"Wind Style: Smoke Condensing Jutsu!"

The smoke left by the clones condensed and began to choke Sasuke. The last thing he remembered was a man running away hastily, and seeing two corpses lightly burning.

Sasuke awoke with, painful hunger, awful cough, caused by the smoke that enveloped him he guessed. He then began to realize he was lucky to be alive, and was going to forget the incident. When he got up, he collapsed quite readily, soon discovering why. The smoke had severely weakened his lungs, and the paper bomb had injured his back more than he first realized. For the rest of the week, Sasuke laid down and attempted to heal enough to head to the castle. And, by the end of the week, he located the castle, and was on the march again.

Kabuto was so soundly beaten by Orochimaru, he had to check in to his own sickbay a few moments later, grumbling about the amateur healing he was getting. He angrily listened to the healer's gossip.

"Zat waz a cluz one, eh"

"For sure, Lord Redeyes looked as good as gone just yesterday!"

"I always knew he would get out that ole coma, he's too strong to be killed like that"

"Yuz waz the fust one to bet he's wuld die"

"Poppycock, I always knew he would make it"

"LESS TALKING AND MORE EFFICIENT HEALING, YOU SCUM" yelled

Kabuto!

Orochimaru's craftiness was paying her (errr…himno, it) well. A new plan hatched, he went to Lord Redeyes and began to prod his suspicion toward her brother.

"Dad, isn't it odd that the only time Haku serves you, and when I'm not with you, you fall into a coma?"

"No….actually…yes."

"And Kabuto did find traces of a drug missing from the medicine stores…one for comas…."

"Perhaps…that is so….."

"Just be wary my liege, your son might be power-hungry….."

(S)He made her departure thinking quite maliciously 'Don't be too wary old man, your daughter is the power-hungry one!'

Two days later, phase 2, in mission 2 in her patricidal operation could be set in to motion. Looking through the iron bars that now encaged her convicted brother she said:

"Why Haku, why wh-" she ran off in tears, but not of sadness, but joy.

Now, the tricky part began. She snuck into Haku's right-hand servant, Zaku's room. She so carefully placed the empty veil, into the coat he was to wear tomorrow, its insides coated with poison, and not even Zaku would notice it.

The next day, finding the kimimaro who was to serve the lord his medicine she said: "You've been relieved, someone else is doing this job" As he happily pranced away, Kabuto made his move. He took the medicine from the servant and slipped an odorless, tasteless **liquid **into the medicine. He put the medicine in the retrieval spot, and found Zaku and berated him telling him:

"You're the kimimaro to serve lord Itachi. Go now, and don't make it late!"

A confused Zaku walked into the throne room, met by the cold eyes of Itachi and his daughter.

Zaku faithfully served his lord the medicine, waiting until the last gulp was gulped.

"Your work is concluded. You may go."

"If that is all, I will go too dad, if you see it fit."

"Yes. Go."

Orochimaru retired to her bed and laughed to herself, until she fell asleep. In the morning, she was awakened by the protocol for occasions like the one at hand that morning. She took it as sweet music to her ears, repeating it to herself, while the wails of the other kimimaro drowned her out so heavily she almost couldn't hear herself.

"LORD ITACHI REDEYES IS DEEEEAAAADDDDD!!" they wailed!

"Lord Itachi Redeyes is dead" she whispered to herself…..

"Lord Itachi Redeyes is dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke was now only a mile away from the castle of Lord Redeyes. Yet, he noticed instead of the glorious red, blue, and yellow flags on the ramparts, only black flags hung down. He made a clone and sent it toward the castle, following it silently and stealthily while it ran through the scrubby brush unceremoniously.

Sakon and Ukon ran out from the entrance way they were guarding and attacked the clone, and it disappeared.

"Don't move" yelled Sasuke as he appeared from the brush. "I'm not here for any attack, I'm weaponless. I need to see Lord Redeyes."

An evil smile spread across Sakon's face "Oh, you'll be seeing him soon enough!"

It looked as if Sakon was about to attack when the loose ground beneath his feet shook! "Run Ukon, Gaara's hunting again!" Sakon leapt on to the pure stone of the entrance to Castle Redeyes, Ukon following him.

Sasuke ran up a nearby tree, tried to jump over the sand-sinkhole and miraculously made it! "Let me see Lord Redeyes"

"Fine" began Ukon as he applied chakra binds to his hands. He smiled cruelly as he bound him with rope "But he's dead!" An awful feeling of fear crept over Sasuke. "But you can see the anarchic successor... in fact you will!"

As Sasuke was dragged down the halls of Castle Redeyes, he had a sick feeling that the one that has wanted him sentenced to death was the successor. She seemed cruel enough to ruthlessly take power in a week or two. As they opened the door, his worst fears came true. Orochimaru sat on his usual throne, crying her eyes out.

"Why is this swine back? Wait, don't tell me! Get all the army to the courtyard!"

The confused kimimaro left to meet the princess' demand, and only ten minutes later, the whole army stood before the stage in the courtyard containing Orochimaru.

"Order! State why you trespass on our lands when we specifically told you to never come back!" began Orochimaru

"You cheated me of 80 of my food when your lackey sent me away! I barely survived last week!"

"But you did?"

"OBVIOUSLY!!" yelled an increasingly impatient Sasuke.

"Don't talk to the princess like that swine!" yelled Ukon, prodding Sasuke with his sword.

"Anyway, if you had read the laws, you would know your case is invalid."

"How so?

"We had Sakon lead you to safety. You had to pay a tariff for that, but since you didn't have money, we took food."

"I didn't ask for his protection!" retorted Sasuke!

"You got it anyway!" She turned to her kimimaro army and questioned them. "What shall his sentence be?"

"DEAAAAAAAAATTTTTHHHHH" answered the kimimaro hordes!

"Very well." She stopped and then sighed "But I can't!" she cried. "If I am to be a good queen, I must be benevolent to all ignorant swine!"

Sasuke was really starting to get annoyed about being called swine.

"Instead, we will jail the fool until better choices arise!"

"HUZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAHHHH" yelled the kimimaro as Sakon and Ukon dragged Sasuke to away from the courtyard and to his cold, dark cell.

Chapter 4

"Don't go anywhere!" taunted Sakon as he locked the door to the cell with the chakra binds still on and his arms pinned to the wall.

"Take these chakra binds off!" demanded Sasuke.

"Perhaps when your dead." retorted Ukon. "A hint, that'll be when you look him!" He pointed to the corpse once bound by the chains now holding Sasuke.

The next moment, Sakon and Ukon were gone, leaving Sasuke jutsu-less and bound to a wall.

Once she saw that Ukon and Sakon were present once more, Orochimaru began her speech. "As all are aware of, Haku WAS next in line to secede lord Redeyes. However, after his failed assassination attempt, and the successful one of his right-hand, Zaku, Hake lost those rights. So, being next in line, I must take the throne by doing away with the murderer! Bring him out!"

Kabuto dragged the starved, yet very much alive body of Zaku on to the stage.

"Do you still refuse to plead guilty?" said Kabuto as he drew his axe and his master's sword.

"I DIDN'T DO IT, I NEVER WOULD DO IT, AND I NEVER WILL HAVE!" he yelled.

"Fine" said Kabuto with an air of finality as he handed Orochimaru her sword.

Orochimaru lifted, and seconds later, Zaku's head thudded to the ground, and then was taken away by Kabuto. With the swing of a sword, Orochimaru's plans had come to full fruition.

When Kabuto returned, Orochimaru proclaimed "Lord Redeyes has been avenged!"

The kimimaro repeated it. "Hail Queen Orochimaru!" they yelled.

Orochimaru began her speech anew. " Ever since we arrived in these lands, woodlanders have harassed us! We have been armed to the tooth, just standing idly by, waiting for the woodlanders to strike! But why? Why let our gallant comrades leave ud behind, from the hands of disobedient oafs? Why wait for them to recover when we have the strength to end this foolish resistance? After one week of preparation, we begin the last campaign between us and the resistance! The end of this war is near! But of course...I will need to divide you into strategic positions! Platoons! And these platoons...will be headed by captains, an essential part of an army that Lord Redeyes abandoned."

At the word "captain" all the ranks of kimimaro straightened up.

"First of the three captains under the glorious rule of Lady Orochimaru is: Head Captain Kabuto!"

Kabuto graciously stepped forward to receive the grand cloak of Head Captain. None of the kimimaro reacted. All had virtually foreseen their lord's right hand man leading the captains of the army, in essence controlling the army with Lady Orochimaru.

"The eight I call shall stand before me and are eligible to be captains" said Orochimaru. "And stand in the order called! Tayuya, Dosu, Misumi, Yorio, Kin, and Kidomaru!"

At the mention of the final kimimaro eligible for captain, Sakon and Ukon were shocked and crestfallen. How, after all their services and ruthless judgment they had delivered on her request, were they not worthy to be captain? They at least deserved it more than Yorio and Misumi. Those two would lead an attack on Castle Redeyes before realizing they were attacking the home front!

"Contain yourself brother" said Ukon. "Our time will be soon enough!"

Not wanting to risk the other kimimaro hearing him he didn't tell Sakon the other part of his thoughts. He repeated it to himself: 'Our time will be soon enough. By natural causes or by tweaking of the playing field!'

"Second-in-Command captain will be: Captain Tayuya!!"

Tayuya didn't know what to feel now. Should she feel happy that she now held a great position of power, or act humble and graciously accept the cloak. Seeing as the latter would help her live a little longer, she played it out.

"Final and lowest captain shall be: Captain Kidomaru!"

'Of course', thought Yorio. Out of the four specially trained kimimaro, three of them were eligible for captain. And all of those three wore chosen! 'What foolishness,' he thought, 'was it to expect to be chosen over the elite kimimaro?' The only one of the four "elites" not chosen was such an idiot, he obviously was not an option.

While Yorio fumed, Musumi was using this situation to its fullest. He knew the crowds of kimimaro not even considered would be in an almost uncomfortable stupor around him. Who cared that he wasn't captain? All's he needed was a few followers….

Though Kabuto was now army head, only under Orochimaru, he was greatly worried. He knew his master was not the patient type. He had forgotten all about the Immortality Jutsu while wiping away Itachi, but now that all events concerning it were removed he was in danger.

"You are ALL dismissed for now." cried Orochimaru. "I don't want to see any of you unless I send for you!"

As Kabuto retreated to his quarters, he grew even more worrisome. He was most adept in performing the Immortality Jutsu, even though he hadn't done it yet. He couldn't hone his chakra well enough for him to survive...

Orochimaru lied in her bed thinking of her next move. It was war, and the savages

truly wouldn't sit idly by. She hen thought of it, the perfect solution! She could use the prisoner they recently acquired and bribe the woodlanders! She then grew sadder, realizing that when her dad encountered him, it was established that he was not from these parts. Curses! 'Well then' she thought 'I'll just have to have our army go fetch a savage! If they find a group, this would get very tense...

Many waited that night. Planning, worrying, and all manners of things. Yet the Redeyes home, had two more ones waiting. Two woodland Ninjas laying on the battlements.

"When do you go in?"

"Soon...just have to wait a little longer..."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto = Gnoff (Can you believe I don't like him but made him a main character?)

Sasuke= Martin (Can you believe I don't like him but made him a main character?)

Sakura= Abbess Germaine

Ino= Female Hares

Shikamaru= Ben Stickle

Choji= Urthclaw

Shino= Random fighter.

Hinata= Columbine

Gai= Badger Lord

Rock Lee= Male Hares

Kiba= Dinny

Tenten= Lady Amber

Neji= Skipper

Kakashi= Log-a-Log

Tsunade= Bella

Temari= Chibb

Kankuro: The "Mask"

************************************************************************

Orochimaru= Tsarmima

Haku= Gingevire

Kabuto= Fortunata

Zabuza= Bane

Itachi= Greeneyes

Kisame= Gloomer

Sakon =Blacktooth

Ukon =Splintnose

Tayuya=Ashleg

Kidomaru= Cludd

Jirobu =Brogg

Gaara= Argulor

Chapter 5

Sasuke was going insane. How long had it been? Almost a year?

It had been weeks since he was left to rot in the dungeon. The morsels given to him were not enough, he had lost almost a third of his body weight, and wandering didn't lend that number to already be too high. He swore as he grow skinnier the chains grew tighter. Surely a jutsu at work.

Luckily help had arrived. In the form of failure. Sasuke overheard a conversation between Ukon and a new prisoner "Stealing is punishable by whatever we think! You get death by starvation." A prisoner was chained to another cell, but brought pass Sasuke. He was wearing the prison brown rags, but had blonde hair and weird cuts on his cheeks,. Once in his cell, about ten minutes after Ukon left, he heard a rattling.

*

Naruto slid off the extra fur he had clumped on his legs and arms in case of capture. It fell right off, followed by the chakra binds being rent from his wrist. One jutsu and the bars were ripped away. As soon as the bars hit the other cell, empty save for a corpse, a guard came running in. Naruto managed to jump to ceiling, in hopes of the guard walking past. It didn't work. A spear narrowly missed Naruto's vitals and instead slid to his leg and formed a great gash. Tripping the guard, Naruto took the spear and ended the miserable life of the guard. He snapped the spear and made it into a makeshift dagger. The guars clothes were used to tie the wound until it could heal properly. Limping down, he finds the black-haired wanderer he came to rescue. Sasuke, and a few other prisoners get freed. Reluctant at first, Sasuke and a few others convince Sasuke that Haku is a good soul. Haku is freed, armed with the broken spearhead. The small party opens the door, ready to march to freedom.

*

Ukon was got completely by surprise by the break-out. His sword had been carelessly lying by the door. Big mistake when the prisoner he just put away grabbed it. The only one not weakened by time in the dungeon. With a breif swing, he launched an almost fatal blow to him. His chest armor was cut straight through, but pierced lightly. As he scrambled away, his kunai and dagger pocket was cut off. He was the only guard to make it out alive.

*

Sasuke only got one of the four left, Haku taking them all down. The child so against needless death killed three in a magnificent swipe. One to the heart, the other in the head, finally thrown against a wall. For someone starved he had a great reserve of strength. Haku led the way, anyone guard unfortunate enough to be in his way killed. They walked to passed the courtyard under no fire. More haunting things were there.

*

A corpse seemed to be smoldering, just outside the ceremony window, or so Haku said if he remembered correctly. "That was the room...my father had a team lead by Kabuto search for a sort of immortality jutsu" The corpse was disfigured, almost crumpled, and thrown to the scavengers out of the window. Few silver hairs were visible, and it carried the high insigna of Orochimaru. A final glue of melted glass over what appeared to be the face made sure it was the corpse of Kabuto. The prisoners shuddered as to what their fantasies imagined had done it. The fantasies that refused to believe Orochimaru was....immortal!

*

The gates were already opened. Shikamaru was standing there, apparently having just fed Gaara well with the sentinels of the castle. "We can walk past now. He's not hungry anymore."

A grouchy prisoner yelled "Couldn't you have just stormed this castle and picked the guars away from the towers! You got in easy enough"

"Wouldn't work. Someone would spot us."

And so the successful breakout of Orochimaru's prison was completed. A good deal of people came to assist the starved escapees. And is was done.

*

Orochimaru took a sword in her hand. She took to the tradition of falling on her sword. It went straight through her body. She coughed and spat blood. But she was alive. The sword was pulled out, stained with blood. But blood did not flow from her wound.. It was already clotted. She thought of the price she had pain for impatience. "An acceptable loss.... I'm immortal!"

Immortal!


End file.
